1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skylight and lamp combination and more particularly pertains to illuminating a room with natural and artificial light with a skylight and lamp combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lamps is known in the prior art. More specifically, lamps heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating rooms are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,365 to Elving et al. discloses a variable photoelectric cell. U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,468 to Baresiss discloses a light transmitter interconnecting a skylight and a ceiling opening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,838 to Van Dame discloses an energy-efficient skylight structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,915 to Lerch discloses a dome shaped lighting fixture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,900 to Yano et al. discloses an illuminating device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a skylight and lamp combination that is adapted to illuminate a room using natural light, artificial light, or both.
In this respect, the skylight and lamp combination according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating a room with natural and artificial light.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved skylight and lamp combination which can be used for illuminating a room with natural and artificial light. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.